heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Voice of Reason
A Hero's Voice of Reason is something that motivates the hero or heroine. Usually in stories the Hero's Voice of Reason is a supporting character or someone that the hero or heroine is close to that comes to the him or her for encouragement. Most of the time it happens when the hero or heroine is down on his or her luck. Additionally it comes to times where the hero or someone their close to is in despair and already losing hope within them or those who are struggling with the strength to keep moving forward. The people will offer words of encouragement and assurance that is most likely to soothe the unease within that person. It is a version of Negativity turned Positivity but prior to the heroine or hero becoming more optimistic or regaing their optimism. Examples *Woody encouraging Buzz to accept the fact he's a toy. *The Spirit of Mufasa encouraging Simba to return to Pride Rock to take his place as king. *Hinata Hyuga encouraging Naruto not to let Neji's death destroy him for who he is. *Green Arrow from Justice League Unlimited encourages the original founders not to step down by telling them the importance about their role in the Justice League. *Master Splinter encouraging Raphael to overcome his anger by being with him. *Vector Prime encouraging Optimus Prime not to let Galvatron's tauntings damage his esteem as a leader. *Artie convinces Hook and the other villains to give up their evil ways by saying what Shrek told him: Just because you may be treated like a loser, or a villain, it doesn't mean you are one. *Gosalyn Mallard and Launchpad McQuack encourage Darkwing Duck to pull himself together and go save the captured Justice Ducks from the Fearsome Five. *Azmuth encouraging Ben Tennyson not let the lose of Feedback define him but rather grow from that loss. *Ashi reminding Jack about the innocent people he has saved and how he has regained hope in them, which successfully regained his confidence and prevented him from committing seppuku. *Madison Rocca telling Nick that he is the team's leader and that he will not give up. Quotes Gallery Woody encouraging Buzz.png|Woody encouraging Buzz to accept the fact that he's a toy and be proud of it. Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a fallen log.jpg|Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a fallen log. Dot cheers Flik up.jpg|Dot snapping Flik out of his sadness, which gives him and his friends a chance to return to Ant Island and stop Hopper and his gang Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper protecting Tod from Amos' gun after the fox saved their lives from a bear. Tantor convincing Terk to come to Tarzan's rescue.png|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness before heading to Tarzan's rescue. Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy Vortex explaining to Jimmy Neutron that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yolkians in the first place, but he's still the kids only hope of escaping the dungeon. T&J a nutcracker tale - Paulie and nelly encouraging Jerry not to give up hope.jpeg|Paulie encourages Jerry not to give up hope. vlcpic-2016-10-20-08h04m50s027.png|Grin telling Stanley to redeem himself from being a monster. IMG 2209.JPG|Maria encourage Shadow to never forget his promise to protect earth and make friends for her before her death. File:MADISON356.jpg|Madison Rocca telling Nick that he is the team's leader and that he will not give up. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events